Don't Judge by the Cover
by Gray to Black
Summary: Lucy is having a hard time writing her story, so she goes to the library to work her way through it. Laxus has been crushing on the celestial wizard for some time now and follows her. Along the way they get trapped in one of the stories. (I know I suck at summaries) Rate T cause of paranoia. This is my first fanfic please be nice to me.
1. Don't judge by the Cover

Gray to Black: Hey guys hope you like the Story. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro does. I just wish I did.

Don't Judge by the Cover

Nobody's P.O.V

Lucy was once again sitting at her usual spot at the bar of the Fairy Tail guild. Sipping her favorite strawberry smoothie. Finally able to take advantage of the quiet, since Erza knocked out Natsu and Gray for smashing her cake, to continue to work on her story. Completely unaware of the steel blue eyes watching her.

Lucy's P.O.V

_As..they..stood..over..their..fallen..foe..they... __**AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHH!**_! thought Lucy as a sudden case of writer's block overcame her. This just doesn't work! I mean what the hell are they suppose to do now! I puffed my cheeks out in annoyance. Gathering my things I decided to head for the guild's library, hoping to get some inspiration from other stories.

Laxus's P.O.V

"Hmmmm."

"What is it Laxus?" said a concerned Freed (or Fried, I don't know anymore!)

"And who are you looking at?" asked Evergreen.

"Nothing," Laxus replied as indifferent as he could. He was just really curious about Blondie's story. He had overheard her talking about it to the Levy chick the other day. It sounded like something interesting. Even to him. Of course it does help that it's the story of the girl he's been crushing on for the past six months. Casting another look at the library doors. He decides to follow her.

Lucy's P.O.V

Maybe I can get this story going with some help, Lucy thought. Setting my story down on one of the tables I began to walks around looking for some good stories. Grabbing a few from the shelf, I walk back. Once I began reading though I completely ignored the world around me. I didn't notice the blonde beast pulling out the chair across from me and settling in. I didn't notice when he called my name. I especially didn't notice when my story. I only noticed him when I him say. "Wow Lucy this is actually pretty good."

Laxus's P.O.V

"Wow Lucy this is actually pretty good." I stated. It was only then that she decided to look up from her book.

"Laxus!? When did you get here!?" She all but yelled. I just roll my eyes at her.

"I've been here for the past fifteen minutes thanks for noticing." I sneered. She puffed her cheeks out in that pouty way again. _God she's cute_, the thought invaded my head. The her hair was just the perfect golden shade when it caught the light. Just looking at her warm chocolate eyes was all it took for me to lose focus.

"-orry to tell you this, but Levy is the first person that gets to read my story."

"Hmmm, what was that blondie?" Dammit Laxus PAY ATTENTION!

"YOUR BLOND TOO!" She shouted to my face.

"Yeah, yeah," I said dismissively. "So what book are you reading?"


	2. Author's note

**Hey guys it's me! I'm just writing this little note to you people out there asking BEGGING you guys to vote on the next chapter. Also if I don't use the idea you voted for I will probably add it as a latter chapter/story...Ok soooo VOTE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Immersed in Reading

Hey everyone! So the results of the poll are here! A big thank you to the people who voted. Here are the results. Oh also big thank you to XxShyxX for helping me come up with ideas.

Beauty and the Beast: 8

Sleeping Beauty: 7

Rapunzel: 6

The Little Mermaid (Disney Version): 4

Classic locked in tower guarded by a dragon thing:4

Snow White:1 (thank you person who voted for this)

* * *

Me: So now I will present the next chapter of my wonderful story

Laxus: More like piece of crap story

Me:...Laxus whoes the author? (innocent voice)

Laxus: You

Me: (still in innocent voice) Yep and what do authors do?

Laxus: (beginning to worry) Write stories

Me: Still right. Now when writing a story what do authors do to the character?

Laxus:(really nervous now)a-anything they want

Me: Uh-huh...So what were you saying?

Laxus: N-nothing (whispered) Gray to Black doesn't own Fairy Tail

Me:(evil showing again) hehehehehehe

* * *

Chapter 2

Immersed in Reading

Lucy's P.O.V

I just look at him for a while. He stares back. I try to see if he's being his usual snobby, arrogant, I-better-than-you-so-kiss-my-ass self. Instead I see that he's honestly interested. Weird. "I'm reading Beauty and the Beast,"

"Ah I see," he said.

"Yep"

Both of us just sat there in awkward silence. Completely unsure of where to go from here. That is until Laxus said something I wasn't expecting.

"So what's it about?"

I just couldn't help but look at him in shock. How could he not know about Beauty and the Nastu. Idiotic, dense, can't-tell-when-a-girl-likes-him Natsu knew about this story. (Incase you couldn't tell really like doing the hyphen thing) He just looks at me with honest curiosity written all over his face...His totally cute/sexy face… _BAD LUCY! You are sooooo not able to date this guy. I mean it's LAXUS for crying out loud!_

"So are you going to tell me what it's about or not?" said an irritated Laxus.

* * *

Laxus' P.O.V

Blondie's face is doing that thing again. That thing where it goes from one face to another, really quickly. Sighing I simply ask again," So are you going to tell me what it's about or not?"

She stops her mental monologue and looks at me for a little bit then starts blushing like crazy. What the heck is she thinking about to blush like that? Images start to flow through my head. Images of Blondie. Images I should definitely NOT be having of her..._Oh who am I kidding I want this girl BAD._

"Well," she clears her throat, "It's about this one prince who is a jerk to everyone in his castle. Then one day this old lady comes and asks for shelter for the night."

"Why's the prince a jerk?"

She give me one of those annoying(adorable) pouts of hers. Sighing I look at her, while trying to hide my blush. "Sorry I won't interrupt again."

"Pinky promise?"

"What are you five?" She just glares at me with her pinky still extended out."Sigh, fine." I wrap my pinky around hers and we shake.

"Alright. So the reason why the prince is a jerk is because he's spoiled rotten," she began to describe the story.

**Timeskip to end of explanation (I'm lazy, sue me)**

"So let me get this straight," I begin to recap the story. "The jerk prince is turned into a beast by an old lady who is actually a witch, and has until his 27th birthday to find someone who loves him while a beast or else he'll be stuck like that forever?"

"Yep."

"And the girl is given to the beast by her father just so he can live after trying to steal from the beast?"

"Uh-huh."

"Not only that but you have an egotistical jerk trying to force the girl to marry him?"

"That's about it," she paused for a second. "Oh you forgot the fact that all the castle staff was turned into household objects."

"..."  
"What?"

"This is a messed up story," I decided.

Again she looks at me in shock. "How can you say that," she practically yells. "This is one of the best love stories in the world."

"I don't see what's so great about it."

"The moral of the story is that looks don't matter, it's what's on the inside that counts!"

"Well thanks for the daily lesson there blondie."

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I can't believe this man! I mean how is it that he can't like this story? I pick the book and begin reading again, trying to ignore him. He doesn't seem to understand that I'm trying to ignore him.

"Come on blondie, enough with the death glares already."

"Hmph," is the only response that he will be getting from me.

"Alright I get it you like the book," he paused. "But that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"How can you say whether you like it or not since you haven't even read it yet?" I say beginning to grow angry. Without even realizing it, my magic has begun to leak out into the book. Unnoticed by both of us.

"Oh come on if I was that beast you so wouldn't fall in love with me." declared Laxus.

"Ye-" I stopped myself. I couldn't very well tell him that I was already crushing on him. He probably doesn't even like me. I couldn't help but start fidgeting even more. Releasing even more magic into the book.

* * *

Nobodes P.O.V

With all of the magic power being pushed into the book it began to glow. It still went unnoticed by the two mages arguing with each other. Of course with this being a library in a mages guild when is a book ever just a book. This version of Beauty and the Beast was crafted to be very realistic. When it has magical energy stored in it. Well things get interesting.

As the glow began to grow brighter and brighter both mages finally noticed it. The book then opens and with it a huge burst of light. The two mages felt themselves being pulled into the book. Struggle as the might. They couldn't escape its pull. With a muffled snap as the book closes after pulling in the two. The light died and the book fell to the table looking as innocent as any other.

* * *

**HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER *dogdes flying objects* I'm going to leave it at here for now. But I will update it...maybe this month.**


	4. Chapter Once (inside the book)

Me: I have time to update!

Laxus: About time

Lucy: Yeah no kidding!

Me: Well excuse me for having school!

Laxus: SCREW SCHOOL

Me:…Um…I kinda need to go to school

Lucy: Yeah Laxus if you've gone to school maybe you'd know about Beauty and the Beast

Laxus: You're never going to let that go are you?

Me: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Chapter One

(inside the book)

Lucy's P.O.V

_Ugh my head! What happened?_ I sat up from my bed, placing one hand on my head, rubbing it, trying to soothe my aching head. I look around my little room. It's a simple room, with a bed, a nightstand, a chair, not to mention the number of books on my shelves. Taking note of the books on my nightstand, I told myself I should probably return them to the book store today. As I headed out the door I wondered, _where's Papa?_

* * *

**Laxus' P.O.V**

_I'm so sick of this!_ I can't help but scream to myself. Ever since that stupid witch put this stupid curse on me and my staff I've been stuck in this stupid form. I can't help but think of what happened that day.

* * *

***Flashback* 4 year**

As I stormed throughout my castle, all of my staff backed towards the wall as quickly as they could. _Damn right,_ I smirked to myself. I noticed Freed my best butler come up towards me. I raised my eyebrow at him, signaling him to start talking.

"Master there is someone at the door asking for the master of this castle," he informed me with a bow. Never making eye contact.

"Tch," was all I said. (A/N I just had to do the cliché 'tch' thing XD ) As I walked towards the door I thought to myself, _Who in their right mind would be out in a blizzard like this?!_ When I reached to door I heard a light knocking. I got angry for some reason. Yanking open the door I shout. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?"

"Please sir, it's so cold out," said a little bent over hag in a tattered cloak. "If you would please let me stay the night I will give you this rose." As she spoke she held out a single rose.

_What a screwed up flower! I mean look at that thing._ The rose sure was weird at the base it was a deep scarlet red, as it climbed it grew to a warm orange, a bright yellow, a rich green, a blue so deep it seemed endless, and a violet color that was more vibrant than anything I've seen. I sneered at the old hag. "I don't want your stupid flower, and I certainly don't want an ugly thing like you in my home." As I began to close the door, I added. "Just die and do the world a favor."

"This is why I hate humans."

"Huh?"

* * *

**Nobodies' P.O.V**

A bright light surrounded the old woman and in her place stood someone else. She was still aged, but she radiated power. Her pink hair done up in a bun with some left to frame her face. Instead of her old and tattered cloak, she now wore one of the finest material with a high collar and what looked like fangs on the top. Her red eyes locked onto the man who had fallen on his butt during the process and was staring up at her. All with fear in his eyes.

"My name is Porlyusica. I am a witch traveling the world trying to see if humanity isn't as filthy as my friend has told me." She looked down at the now trembling man. "You are not setting a good first impression for the rest of you humans."

Laxus practically threw himself before her. "Please forgive me! I'm so sorry, I thought you were just an ugly little old lady." He tried to explain his actions to her. "Please don't hurt me! I'll give you anything you want."

Porlyusica just looked at him with clear disgust written on her face. "I don't want anything that you could give me, and I won't hurt you."

At this Laxus looked up at her with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"However you were going to turn me away just because of my appearance, for this I will curse you and all in your castle."

* * *

**Laxus' P.O.V (A/N wow this is a long flashback)**

CURSE! No no no no no no no no. I chanted in my head.

"You shall be given the appearance of a beast and have until you 25 birthday to find someone who could love you in that form."

"YOU TURNING ME INTO A MONSTER!"

"Correction I'm bringing the monster inside you and showing it to the world." She lifted up her hand, which still held the multicolored rose, and pointed it at me. "Also during times of great anger, stress, and joy you will turn into a wolf." She then began chanting.

I didn't feel anything at first, then I began to feel a burning in my chest. I fell forward clutching at my shirt. I felt the bones in my legs breaking and rearranging themselves as well as grow. Then there was a sharp pain in my fingers as nail were made into razor claws.

I clutched my head and screamed as I felt the skin splitting in the sides of my skull as two horns grew, and my teeth sharpen and grow as well. My ears weren't on the side of my head anymore, instead they were on top in the form of two pointed dog ears.

I heard a ripping sound and felt a new limb be added to my body. _This bitch just gave me a tail!_ When I was no longer in pain. I lay there panting for a while.

After a minute or so I looked down at myself. _HOLY SHIT!_ My feet were clawed and padded. My legs looked like they belonged on a dog. My chest got really hairy, almost like fur. I had small patches of fur on the back of my clawed hands. My hair was also a little longer. I lifted my hands to my face and began to feel the horns on my head.

"There that should do it," said the witch.

She then began to walk towards me. I began to back away as fast as I could.

"Relax I'm done," she looked at me like I was an idiot. She then offered the rose to me again. I cautiously took it from her hand. I looked at it, then her. "What's this for?"

"When the last petal falls from that flower your curse will be irreversible, you will be stuck with that form." With that she disappeared in a flash of red light.

* * *

***End Flashback***

**(A/N finally! Also just look up beauty and the beast (disney version) and look at beast's feet those are Laxus' feet now)**

* * *

***Still Laxus' P.O.V***

_4 years since that day, I still haven't been able to find a girl._ I thought to myself miserably. I looked over at the rose. All this time it's been slowly blooming in just one year all the petals will be gone. I sighed. My left ear unconsciously turned towards the door letting me know someone was coming. "Enter." before they could even knock.

"Master I have some news for you." It was Freed, my still best butler, even if he was just coat rack.

"What is it?"

"We have caught a man who was trying to break into the castle and rob us."

"WHAT?!" I roared then loped out the room on all fours, Freed trying to keep up. As I got closer to the entry way. I looked over the banister and saw the bastard. Growling I jumped over the banister and slowly made my way to him. As he looked at me I saw him begin to tremble in fear. Once I reached him I grabbed him by his shirt. "What do you think you're doing here?

"N-n-nothing." said the blond middle aged man **(A/N :3 you know who)**

"Oh really? Well then I guess I can lock you up for trespassing at least."

"WAIT! PLEASE WAIT! I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT IF YOU LET ME GO!"

"Would you shut up I can hear you just fine, besides unless you've got a women I'm no-"

"I have a daughter! Young, beautiful, quiet. If you let me go I'll bring her here for you!"

_A daughter! She might be able to break the curse!_ I was grinning on the inside...and apparently on the outside as well since the old man flinched. I looked at him and said "Alright I'll let you go, but you will return with your daughter in one day." I leaned in closer to his face and whispered, "and if you don't I'll hunt you down, and feed you to the animals. While you're still alive." I then shoved him out the door and watched him run away. All the while thinking to myself, _maybe there's still hope._

* * *

**Me:...THAT WAS LONG!**

**Lucy: No it wasn't**

**Me: Yes it was. This is longer than the papers I have to write for school!**

**Laxus: Than stop writing crappy papers**

**Me: THAT'S IT! THE FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER GETS TO DECIDED AN EMBARRASSING THING FOR LAXUS TO DO IN THE NEXT ONE!**

**Laxus:*throws self at my feet* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sooooorrrryy**

**Me:O.O...Laxus is begging for mercy at my feet… XD HAHAHAHAHA**

**Lucy:*muttering* crazy person**

**Me: :3 I know**


End file.
